Fei Wang Reed
Fei Wang Reed (Also Romanized as Fei Wong Reed) is a mysterious and powerful villain who is after Sakura's feathers. He is later revealed to be a direct descendant of Clow Reed and well aware of the powers of the Witch of Dimensions. He was the one who imprisoned the Tsubasas and created the Syaoran who is the protagonist of Tsubasa for the first half of the story. Though he already possesses the power to cross dimensions like the High Priest of Clow and Princess Tomoyo, he seeks the power of Sakura's wings to "bring back a dream that has already ended" which is foreshadowed in Tsubasa and ×××HOLiC to involve reviving someone who was kept on the brink of death. He is ruthless in pursuing this dream and not care on how much blood has to be shed to get that power; those he has killed (or arranged to be killed) include Kurogane's mother, Xing Huo and the real Fay. His true objective is not to obtain Sakura's feathers; rather, the scattering of Sakura's memories was to force her to travel between dimensions so her physical memories would contain a map of the dimensions. This is necessary, in combination with the soul of the Tsubasa beneath the ruins in the Kingdom of Clow, to grant Fei Wang's wish. In Chapter 122 of xxxHOLiC, Yūko reveals in a monologue that he is responsible for the soul stealing entities featured in Volume 5. Also, in Chapter 181 of Tsubasa, Yūko also reveals that this was when she discovered his whereabouts and that he needs the souls for the sake of his dream. Following the souls leads to his location. In the original Japanese adaptations, Fei Wang Reed is voiced by Kazuhiro Nakata. For the English dub of the anime adaptation, Fei Wang Reed is voiced by Randy Tallman in first season and by R. Bruce Elliott in the second season. It has also been revealed in chapter 178 of Tsubasa that the Sakura traveling with the Tsubasa group is, in fact, a clone. He has kept Tsubasa's soul alive for the sake of his dream, but her body "disappeared". Sakura's soul was killed, though he still needed her body which was taken by his assistant Kyle Rondart. In chapter 181 Yūko reveals Fei Wang is located in a "cut-off" time of Clow Country and that it was he who placed the seal of death upon the original Sakura in order to aid the granting of his wish. Fei Wang revealed in subsequent chapters that Clow Country was the future of Tokyo, and that the person he was attempting to bring back has suffered the same fate as Sakura. This person is, in fact, the dimension witch Yūko. He wants to resurrect her because he sees the act as his only chance of proving he is superior than his ancestor, Clow Reed. But when Syaoran breaks the cycle, Fei Wang uses Sakura's powers to destroy much of the world's logic until Clone Sakura and Clone Syaoran intervened and Fei Wang's plan is defeated with most of the damage he caused undone. In chapter 230, through an epic battle between the two Tsubasas, Syaoran, Sakura, Fay and Kurogane, Fei Wang was successufully defeated by a final slash from Kurogane. However, before he disintegrated, he revealed to Syaoran that they were the same--that is, they were both created beings. The reason of Fei Wang's existence was to resurrect Yūko and tell her something that has not yet been revealed.